


Love, Yours Truly

by somihomie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, God - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 20:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12141000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somihomie/pseuds/somihomie
Summary: A bored god who has lost his interest in his sole duty, instructs his messenger to go out and send love letters to humans in his stead. He would have lost hope in humanity, save for one letter that returned -- a human who proved to have a pure heart, and captured his interest through his writing.





	Love, Yours Truly

“What’s on your mind?”

“Nothing.”

“Well, you don’t seem very into this.”

“No, you’re good. Keep going.”

“Show a little reaction then.”

“I am. We’re having a conversation, aren’t we?”

“I’m trying to suck your dick here, not start small talk.”

“You’re doing just fine at both.”

Sitting up straight, the messenger looking down at the off put god, not sure what to do next. “I can leave, you know.”

“If you want to, go ahead.”

“On second thought, never mind. I like annoying you.”

Aphroditus just sighed, but made no move to argue against the other. “I’ve just been a bit bored recently.”

“So do something else, instead of mope around in your grandeur castle all the time.”

“I don’t want to socialize with the other gods.”

“Who said anything about the other gods?”

“What are you trying to imply, Satori?”

“Why not spend some time on the surface?”

“No thanks.”

“Come one, I’ve seen how you used to be. You’ve lost your spark. Go on Earth, make some people fall in love, find your old muse back.”

“That’s what my underlings’ job is, I don’t do that anymore.”

“Then maybe you should be doing that.”

“I don’t feel like moving from here.”

“You’re being stubborn.”

“Isn’t there anything else I can do instead?”

“... Well, I am a messenger. Why not start small, send out love letters?”

“To who?”

“Random humans.”

“Are you high?”

“Worth a shot, better than listening to you complaining about my fellatio skills.”

“... I’ll think about it.”

“Call me when you’re ready to do something else besides sulk around then.”

* * *

 

“... When I suggested this idea, I meant to just write one or two, but this…”

“It’s nothing big, I only wrote about eight hundred and sixty-three of them.”

“Have you been getting any rest ever since I left you alone.”

Waves his hand dismissively at the other. “Irrelevant.”

“Alright then.” He picks up the neat piles, stuffing them into his bag. “Any preference on who to send these to?”

He was silent, staring out his window at the vast expansion of clouds, his mind and actions a complete mystery to the messenger, no matter how many eons they’ve spent alongside one another. “Surprise me.”

* * *

 

“Rubbish… garbage… insane… Deranged… pornographically inaccurate! When I said surprise me, I didn’t mean to hand me back filth like this!”

“You didn’t specify, so I handed them to random humans. It’s beyond my power how they reply back to you.” He was enjoying this way too much.

“Less than five hundred replies and rubbish, and the rest didn’t even bother giving a response back. I knew this idea was stupid, I should have never listened to you.”

“Says the one who was most into this idea with over eight hundred letters to hand out.”

“I’ll kill you.”

“Try it, I’m immortal.”

“How about no sex for a century?”

“I’m sorry, I’ll keep my mouth shut from now on.”

Digging through the pile, one letter seemed to stand out more than the rest, mostly because it looked like there was effort put into it. Leaning back in his chair, he scanned his gaze over it, reading the content. 

_ To My Secret Admirer, _

_ Thank you for writing me this letter, it means a lot to me, and I could only imagine the amount of courage it took for you to not only write it, but to boldly send it to me. I especially loved how you described everything, you have such a beautiful way with words. I can already tell you have a beautiful heart made of gold, and filled with so much love and compassion. Even though I don’t know you personally, I really do wish to come to find out more about you. But you specified in your letter that you’d rather stick to replying through letter only, for the time being, if I decided to reply back? That’s fine by me, but I do hope that one day, we can meet with one another. I look forward to your reply sometime in the near future. _

_ Sincerely,  _

_ Reon Ohira _

Noticing his god go silent, the messenger quirked a brow at them, zooming over to his side, to read over his shoulder.

And what a letter he read. If he had any blood, it’d be boiling in rage. His eyes would turn a shade of green, his hair would stand on end. Why didn’t he check the letters, before giving them over to the god? He would have disposed of this within a heartbeat. 

“I like this one…”

“What?” he practically spat out, looking almost appalled. 

“Dispose of the others, I’ll continue to write to this one.”

“You can’t be serious?”

“This was your idea from the start, was it not? I’ll continue on with it.”

There was so much regret coursing through his being at how excited he looked while pulling out a paper and ink pot, not having seem him smile in such a way in a long time. 

Mostly, because, he wanted to be the one to have put the smile on there. Not some lowly human.

* * *

 

Walking down the street, dressed more appropriately of what is expected of a human mailman as his camouflage, he was whistling easily, looking around for the right house number. When he found it, though, there was a boy sitting outside, looking both nervous and antsy, but a hint of blissful anxiety was notiable. The messenger fixed his hat, before approaching him, the human practically jumping up at the sight of him. 

“Is there anything for me today?” Too eager, not a good sign. He pulled out a letter, looking over the name to read it out, as if he didn’t have it engraved into his memory already.

“Reon Ohira?”

“That’s me!” Too eager, definitely not a good sign. He handed the letter to him, watching him carefully open it up, making sure not to rip it, and pull out the letter, gauging his reaction. The human was blushing, a small smile over his face. He took longer to read than necessary, probably reading it more than once. Finally, he looked up at the messenger, looking embarrassed, before clearing his throat. “Thank you for sending this to me.”

“You look like you’re reading a lover’s letter, are they cute?”

“I… don’t know.”

A pause for effect. “How could you not know?”

“We’re more like… penpals, I guess you could say.”

“How are you sure they really mean anything they write in their letter, if you’ve never met them before?”

“I just have a feeling.”

“What if they were a hideous person?”

“That doesn’t matter.”

“Why not?”

He smiled down at the letter. “Someone who can express their love so beautifully, couldn’t possibly be a bad person.”

* * *

 

“Well?”

“Well, what?”

“Where is my reply letter?”

“That isn’t the only reason I come by here, you know.”

“So what are you doing here?”

He pushed the god down, a little forcefully, looking down desperately at him. “For you to give me all of your love, of course.”

“You can’t be helped, can you? You’re lucky you’re cute when you’re like this.” Though, his words sounded like he was exhausted of his antics, he still pulled him into a hug, obliging to him.

* * *

 

“Here.”

“I knew you were holding back the letter from me.”

“I just wanted some of your attention, also.”

“You’ve been having it for eons, you’re not going to not get it just because I’m extending my horizons a bit.” He said that, but he looked more excited about opening the letter, then what they’d just done together. The messenger rested his head on the god’s shoulder, but really, he was peaking over to see what his reply letter contained.

_ Dear Eita, _

_ Your reply made me truly happy. I couldn’t even wait to open it, and ended up opening it the moment I got it, and was caught by the mailman for fawning over it. _

“Mailman?”

“How else am I supposed to send letters if I don’t blend it?”

“Point taken.”

Reading the rest of the letter in silence, the messenger tightened his hold around the god, loosening only when the other brushed his fingers through his hair, relaxing him.

“Are you going to reply to it now?”

Staring down at it, the god gently puts it aside, before wrapping his arms around the messenger. “Later, you’re here to please me at the moment.”

* * *

 

The messenger was surprised the human wasn’t around to receive the letter this time, but as he was about to slip it into the mailbox, the front door bursts open, the disheveled form of the individual  jogging out. 

“As eager as always.”

“It’s a great confidence and motivational booster.”

“Is that all these letters are to you?”

The human blinked, confused, before becoming flustered. “No, of course not! I appreciate them from the bottom of my heart! I just meant, they help in other ways than just… well…” He was blushing, clutching the letter between his hands.

“You’re kind of cute,” the messenger said all of a sudden, catching the other off guard. “Maybe I should go for you myself.”

“Wha--?”

“Later, enjoy your letter for your secret admirer.”

* * *

 

Days went on like this, weeks, months. The human sent letters to a god, the god replied back in turn. The messenger was their in between, and slowly, this tight wounded string was getting tighter and tighter as more time passed. The human wanted to see the secret admirer, but there was a problem.

“What if he doesn’t like the real me?”

“Are you kidding me?”

“Physical appearance doesn’t count, I’m a god. I mean, I write eloquently and sugar coat things, but what if he doesn’t like how I really am?”

“Who cares? He’s a human, he’s going to die at the snap of your fingers. I don’t understand why you’re spending so much time and effort on this.” Actually, he does. He’s come to know, for he too, has taken quite a liking to the human. Unlike the god, though, he’s actually seen the other and spent time and talks to him, which is inwardly his little own victory over the god. 

“I’m sure he won’t die that quickly.”

“How long do you think you’ve been writing letters to him?”

“... A while?”

“It’s been longer on the surface, how recollection of times are different.”

“Well, now I definitely have to see him.”

“Just give u-- What?”

“I’m going to go down and meet him. You’ll be my guide.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Aren’t you being too hasty with this decision?”

“You were the one who pointed out the difference in our times.”

“But at least think about it first!”

“I’ve been thinking about it, every time I finish a letter and hand it over to you. I’m going to do this.” He gets up, making his way out of his chambers, the messenger quickly following suit behind him. 

“But Eita--!”

“Hurry it up, Satori, we don’t have much time.” He grips the messenger’s hand, and he finally felt how much his hand was shaking. The god was nervous about meeting a human? What was he to make of this? “Ready?”

He grips his hand tightly, reassuringly. “Yeah.”

* * *

 

“Do I look spectacular?”

“You always do.”

“Ok, but seriously. How do I look?”

“Out of this world.”

“I’m not supposed to look like that! I need to blend in!”

“It’s just an expression, Eita. You look amazing, just like you always do.”

“Thank you. How much longer until we get there?”

“Just down this road.”

“The surface world is so different from how I remember it.”

“If you got out more, you’d be able to realize that.”

“Are you sassing me, Satori?”

“Of course not, I would never.”

Reaching the house, the messenger rang the bell, the god taking his free hand to help him relax. It took a few moments, but they finally heard footsteps, and soon enough, the door opened, to a very confused human standing there. 

“Can I help you?” he asks the stranger, though he throws a smile at the messenger. This does not go unnoticed by the god, but he clears his throat, to grab his attention back.

“My name is Eita, we’ve been writing to one another for a while now.”

The human went completely still, giving him another once over, looking at him in a whole new perspective. 

“... Oh.” 

“Oh?” Is that all he had to say in his divine presence? 

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”

“Honored.” They shook hands, the human opening his mouth, and then closing it, looking uncomfortable.

“I know we finally got to meet, but I’ve been meeting to write to you about this, and I just--”

“What is it, Reon?”

“I have someone else I like, I’m so sorry.”

Pause.

“What? Who?”

The human points to the messenger. “Him.”

“Satori?”

The messenger stands there, frozen, looking back and forth between them.

“Satori, you betrayed me?”

“No! No! I love you!”

“You… do?” the human asked, looking shocked and heartbroken.

“Well, I like Reon!”

“And I like… Satori…”

Pause.

“Now what?” the messenger asked, breaking the silence. The god turned on his heels, storming away, never in his days ever thinking a mere human would reject him. Him. The god of love. 

“Eita!”

The god stopped at the sound of the other calling to him, and just like that, a lightbulb turned on in his mind, as the expression goes. He turns back, joining them once again, looking proud at himself. 

“Then we shall all like one another.”

“Huh?”

“I’m… not quite following.”

“Who dictates that one two people can like one another? We shall all be together.”

Hesitant.

Was this really a good idea?

“Alright.” The messenger was the first to agree. After a few more moments of thought, the human nods as well.

“Then it is settled.” The god strides into the other’s home, as if he owned the place. Well, he was going to be staying here, after all, so now he technically did. The messenger shrugged at the human, and followed suit. Because, really, why not? What better solution was there?

I’m not sure if this constitutes as a happily ever after, but they were all content with their situation, and though there would be obstacles in their path, they would surely be able to conquer them together. After all, three heads were better than one.


End file.
